


floridada

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a loose AU where ash and gary travel around alola, alola is very very loose, gary oak more like gay oak, slow chapters and probably relatively short chapters until the games come out tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ash is oblivious, Gary is definitely not straight, feelings start to recover, and they're both a little stupid.





	1. what's the best shore

This may or may not have been an utter mistake.

Gary had been doing just _smashing_ in Sinnoh, thank you very much. The life of a Pokemon researcher was one he adored, working alongside the great Professor Rowan in his research, training to one day be his own Professor. It was a simple life, a good life, and sometimes he even was too caught up in his studies to even miss his old life as a trainer, running around Kanto and Johto with his adoring fangirls who had long since left him and battling with his--

In fact, the last time he really found himself missing this sort of life was when watching the finals for the Kalos League. He didn't know why he hadn't been expecting to see _his_ face, _Ash's_ face, on the screen-- He knew he was in Kalos, Gary had even considered flying out to Kalos to see him but decided against it when he got that familiar yet old twist in his gut at the thought, but for some reason he hadn't. For some reason he was disappointed when Ash lost, so close to becoming champion. So close.

And now, only a few weeks later, Professor Rowan was sending him off to the tropical region of Alola, a sweltering pit of hot weather compared to the frigidness of much of Sinnoh. It wasn't the weather, however, that he was rather pissed off about. It was the fact that he was being sent away. He couldn't help but worry that this was a plan for the Professor to get him away, under the guise of needing a break and visiting his grandfather's cousin, Samson Oak. But he grit his teeth and bear it because he was Gary Oak, world's greatest Pokemon researcher, and if this was his assignment, so be it!

Samson had greeted him at the dock, and had been a lot like his grandfather. It was a bit unsettling, to say the least, to see a carbon copy of his grandfather with darker skin and a mullet to set him apart, not to mention the beach clothes. What he hadn't been expecting was for Samson to say that before Gary could get settled in, he was to be escorted to his school. That was fine. Gary didn't mind sitting in the back and writing a letter to his friends and family back home in the corner before he could get home. It was fine.

What was not fine was the second he walked in, he saw _his_ face. That stupid, smiling face, with his tanned skin from years of running around in the sun and just his descent in general, and that stupid Pikachu sitting on his shoulders. It was not fine for _him_ to spot Gary out of the corner of his eye, stare at him, and then hit him with that bedazzling grin and give an excited shout.

That familiar twist in Gary's gut was absolutely not fine, and neither was the grin spreading over his own face.


	2. child of limousines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im super duper sorry that i havent updated!! im autistic and type one diabetic so i dont have spoons most of the time to write, plus high school makes it tough too!! thanks for sticking with this so far :'0

"Wow, Gary, you sure know a lot about old Pokemon!"

Gary kicked at a rock near where he was sitting, giving a shrug of his shoulders Ash's way. Two days into the trip to Alola and he had been assaulted with question after question about his work, about Pokemon, even about how he was doing. It was odd to say the least, when he considered how Ash only had ever asked questions that benefited to himself in the past-- Like where the Indigo League was meeting all those years ago.

"It's hard not to know when your career is dedicated to the research on extinct Pokemon," He reasoned with a huff, earning himself a roll of eyes from his former rival. Perhaps former wasn't the best of terms-- They still clashed, they still were oddly competitive even after all these years. Ash had been amazed to see Gary's behavior hadn't changed much, even if he did let on that he cared about Ash more than he did when they were ten. "I could tell you a lot of things. I won't, because you would fall asleep, but I could."

Ash gave a short bark of a laugh, laying back on the soft green grass of the outdoors, and Gary inspected him curiously before turning his gaze back up to the blue, blue sky. "You're most likely right. I don't see how Gary Oak, world's best Pokemon trainer, could just give up battling and go to a life of digging up dead Pokemon and sit in his lab doing paperwork all day." Ash sighed at him, and Gary gave another shrug.

"I'm still the world's best Pokemon trainer, mind you," He insisted with a scoff. "It just wasn't my path, I guess. You beat me that one time, remember? And for fuck's sake, you probably deserve it. I just rolled around in a bright red convertible with six girls trailing after me that were, frankly, way older then me." Ash nodded in agreement, propping his upper body up on his elbows.

"Yeah," Ash murmured, then looked up at the sky wistfully. "But I missed you being my rival." 

At this, Gary felt his gut twist again, and he clenched the grass under his hands and glanced up at the soft blue sky. "Yeah," He agreed. "Me too."

 


End file.
